Mates for life
by xxPeanutxx
Summary: At first, it started out as just dreams of the past, little did Kurama know that his past would come back to him, a new mission, a new enemy, and a requited love? rating it M formally known as kiwadoi san
1. Dreams

This is a first time story for me so be nice and please no Flames, suggestions to improve will be nice though. No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kurama but I wish I did. HE is soooooooooo cute! So don't sue me cuz I am a broke lil girl. I DO however own Hirayah. Hope  
  
Mates for Life  
  
Chapter 1  
Yoko Kurama's past  
Dreams  
  
'Yoko, Yoko, Wake up.' A seductive feminine voice was heard. 'Yoko.' He opens his eyes to see a golden hair fox demon above him. His eyes roamed over the kitsune. Her curves were just right and her hair curled at the ends. Her eyes were a stunning silverish blue. Her lips were full and a natural light berry color and held a most stunning smile upon them. 'Yoko.' He watched her lips form the words. He found it very arousing when she said his name. His golden eyes never leaving her. He sat up to reach out to touch her only to have her suddenly fade away.  
  
"HIRAYAH!" Kurama shouted, waking from slumber. He blinked his jade eyes a few times realizing he was in his room. Running his hand though his red mane he sighed and dropped back on to the pillow. 'Why?' he thought 'Why am I having these dreams?' He turned over. 'It's been 15 years since I saw her. Why is it now I start thinking of her.' He sighs again and turns over once again closing his eyes. Images of the golden hair kitsune flood his mind and every thought. 'Hirayah, why do you haunt me? Why is it that I only think of you now? Why for the past month do you plague my mind? Are you trying to tell me something?  
  
He got no answer but sleep filled with more memories of the kitsune.  
  
Who is Hirayah? Is this sudden memory of the kitsune a warning of some kind. Find out next chapter. ^ ^ U  
  
Authors notes. Sorry so short. Please Review to let me know how it is. This is my first fanfiction and I want honest replies if I should continue this. My friend Shannan thought it was cool and told me to post it soo. I have 5 chapters written but it will take me till after my exams to post them. Again R&R!! 


	2. How it all began

This chapter is a little short but they all will be alittle short sooo enjoy. Updated again!!! Like I said before I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kurama. Remember R&R!  
  
Mates for Life  
  
Yoko Kurama's Past  
Flash back to the past  
  
It was around 11 when Kurama decided to get up. It was a Saturday, so he didn't have to really worry about school. His mother would have already left for work. After his stomach growled, he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, dressed and headed to the kitchen for something to eat. There was a note on the fridge.  
  
-Shuichi-  
  
I have to work late tonight so don't wait up. Dinner is in the frigde. Also your friend Yusuke called this morning, but you were still asleep. He said to call him back.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
Throwing the note away, he opened the frigde and fished out some fresh fruit and juice, taking not of dinner. After he ate, Kurama called Yusuke . After having a quick chat, he found out where they were all meeting, and headed out the door making sure to lock it before heading into the busy streets.  
'Hirayah, after all these years of repressing your memory, you still know how to leave your mark.'  
  
FLASHBACK 17 years ago  
  
"Look at this place! There is nothing but the smell of blood and corpses!" one fox demon yelled. Indeed the land before the group was a gruesome sight. Dead bodys littered the ground and the air smelt of fresh death and blood. What ever had taken place could not have been more than a few hours old. Flies swarmed through the sky. The scent of the bodies was becoming quite unbearable. The fox demon turned to Yoko as if wanting his opinion. 'Indeed, but there is a scent of honeysuckle and lavendar in the air also.' He was still in thought when one of his men came running up. "Lord Yoko sir, you must see this."  
He lead Yoko through the woods to a stream where he found. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Authors notes Hehehehehehehehe I am soooo bad! A little suspense won't kill nobody right? I know my chapters are short but considering all of them were written in school when I am not even suppose to be writing stories that is pretty darn good. I am considering doing a one shot story called "One night of passion before death" for my friend Shannan. It would be based before Yoko ever met Hirayah. If anyone can give me some ideas for that I would be very happy if you did so. R&R!! 


	3. the faithful meeting with Hirayah

Thanks to all of those who review! I don't own Kurama or any Yu Yu Hakasho characters but I DO own Hirayah. Enjoy chapter 3 and remember R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mates for life 3  
  
The day Yoko met the mysterious Kitsune  
  
FLASHBACK 17 years ago  
  
"Look at this place! There is nothing but the smell of blood and corpses!" one fox demon yelled. Indeed the land before the group was a gruesome sight. Dead bodies littered the ground and the air smelt of fresh death and blood. What ever had taken place could not have been more than a few hours old. Flies swarmed through the sky. The scent of the bodies was becoming quite unbearable. The fox demon turned to Yoko as if wanting his opinion. 'Indeed, but there is a scent of honeysuckle and lavender in the air also.' He was still in thought when one of his men came running up. "Lord Yoko sir, you must see this."  
He lead Yoko through the woods to a stream where he found. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Before Yoko laid a seriously injured demon. He had claw marks across his body, and a huge hole in his stomach. He was missing an arm and a foot, and coughing up blood. He bent down to the dying demon.  
  
"What happened?" The demon glazed up at him and tried his best to explain between coughs. "We ~cough~ were following a scent ~cough~of a Fox demon in heat~cough~, my lord re~cough cough~ requested we bring her to him untou~cough cough cough~ touched, we were close to it when another kitsune step in ~cough cough cough cough~ front of us. She was just one, but she took out all of us." The demon went into another fit of coughs. Yoko stared at the demon with his golden eyes almost piercing the poor demon. "What did this Kitsune look like?" "She had golden hair and icy blue eyes, slender, ~cough cough~ beautiful thing she was, berry lips, ~cough~ and smelt like honeysuckle and lavender." 'That would explain the scent of honeysuckle and lavender.' Yoko though. The demon coughed more blood up and with his last words he told Yoko, "Beware of her, beware of Hirayah Zyeeto..." The demon's body went limp. Yoko looked down at the demon after rising. 'Hirayah Zyeeto, so that is her name. Then I must find this Kitsune.' "Hiyo." He called out to the young fox demon next to him. "Yes lord." "Have the men bury the bodies, no use leaving them all over the ground, then we leave to find this Hirayah Zyeeto." "But my lord! Hirayah is one of the most dangerous Fox demons around next to you! Messing with her is messing with death!" "Hiyo whom do you fear more me or this Hirayah?" Giving him an icy glare, the young demon took off and began to order the burial of the dead.  
  
An hour later the group was following the scent of Honeysuckle and lavender. It lead them to a large forest. It was almost sun set when the scent became stronger along with the scent of other demons. The sound of splashing and giggles was heard. Yoko ears twitched, and he turned to the direction of the sounds and the smells. A few minutes later the group stood behind a large bush and in front of it was an large lake with an small island in the middle. In the lake was about 20 or so female fox demon. All splashing around and giggling and Yoko's group could only stare. "My word! So many of them, I think one or two maybe three of them are in heat. How will we find out which one is Hirayah?"  
As if fate would have it, a purple hair Kitsune in the water turned toward the little island and shouted "Hey Hirayah! Come and join us!" The group looked at the little island and there they saw a serene looking Kitsune with long golden hair the curled at the tips and flowed across the branch of the tree on the little island. She stirred and rose. Her ears twitched and with one jump she was in front of the bush where Yoko and his group hid. Her icy blue eyes pierce through the bush.  
"Hey Hirayah what's wrong?" Another kitsune asked. All of the kitsune in the water turned to the blond kitsune.  
With as much coldness as her eyes she replied "I know that you are there, show your selves or leave before I kill you all." All the kitsune in the water got out and got their clothes. Yoko, followed by his group stepped into view. The mysterious kitsune Hirayah, didn't seem intimidated at the least bit. She had the same blank and cold expression. Yoko, took in her sight and when he met eye to eye with her, he gave the same look she gave him. Now stood two feared Fox demons, face to face, none showing the slightest bit of emotion.  
"Lord Yoko, one of the females is in heat, we can take over them easily. Let me have one of them." One of the young fox in Yoko's group was eyeing a red haired kitsune who was in heat. Because he was young the smell of her was driving him quite mad. He made a dash for her. "Kio NO!" Yoko yelled. The young demon didn't make it to the girl. An arm was through his body and all of Yoko's men stood in shock. The arm twist and was removed then shredded Kio into bits. They all looked at the killer. Hirayah. There she stood her arm covered in blood and the emotionless face. In the same tone she had before she said, "Leave or you'll suffer the same fate as your friend." And in rage Yoko's men all ran to attack her. She stance did falter.. Jess B. Cuzz Rambles  
  
I guess I'll stop here. I had chapters 3-5 already written but my mom so cleaned my room and thought it was junk and through it away. So I am trying to remember what I had written. It will be a few days till I update cuz I have to work but be sure I'll update. I am still looking for ideas for my second story that I mentioned last chapter. I'll also take some constructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. 


	4. the new mission

Thanks to all those who have reviewed!!!!!! I am grateful to those who like it. I was kind of iffy when my friends at school told me to post it on fanfiction but after my friend Shanny Poo convinced me I went for it so again thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
We last left off at ...  
  
"Lord Yoko, one of the females is in heat, we can take over them easily. Let me have one of them." One of the young fox in Yoko's group was eyeing a red haired kitsune who was in heat. Because he was young the smell of her was driving him quite mad. He made a dash for her. "Kio NO!" Yoko yelled. The young demon didn't make it to the girl. An arm was through his body and all of Yoko's men stood in shock. The arm twist and was removed then shredded Kio into bits. They all looked at the killer. Hirayah. There she stood her arm covered in blood and the emotionless face. In the same tone she had before she said, "Leave or you'll suffer the same fate as your friend." And in rage Yoko's men all ran to attack her. Her stance did falter..  
  
Just when Yoko's men was about to reach Hirayah, Kurama was brought out of his memories by a cold non caring voice. "You Know Kurama, not staying focus will get you killed." Hiei stood in front of him. "Huh? How long were you following me?" The unusually stunned Kurama said. Hiei just sneered. "Long enough to find out a little of this Hirayah kitsune. You really should find something better to dream about you know after all I expected better thoughts from the Great Yoko Kurama." Kurama wasn't surprised that Hiei had been reading his mind. He was a little mad at the lack of Privacy to reminisce however. Not actually realizing it Kurama growled at Hiei and in a noticeable angry voice stated, "Well, it is non of your business who I dream about and don't mention this to anyone." "Ooh, I see I touched a very sensitive subject. Who was she your lover, wait don't answer its clearly written across your face and mind." Hiei was taunting it. "My what would Yusuke and that idiot say if they found out that out great Fox demon dreams about a woman and has actually felt real love?" "How will Yukina feel when she finds out that her long lost brother has been in front of her all this time?" Hiei went quite. 'Hah! He doesn't want her to know about him, so if he doesn't keep quite I'll just have to an "friendly" chat with Yukina.' 'Yeah and you tell and you die.' Hiei added in to the mental thought. Smirking at Hiei, Kurama continued to Yusuke's place, with Hiei following behind.  
  
They reached Yusuke's place in 10 minutes even though Hiei bluntly stated he could have been there in seconds. Yusuke's mom was passed out on the couch snoring rather loudly. Yusuke ignored her, and led them to his room where Botan and 'the idiot' as Hiei likes the call him was setting up the VCR. "Hurry up Kuwabara, we ain't got all day you know." "Shut up! This busted piece of crap you call a TV is older than Genki. Its going to take me a few more minutes so sit down and keep quite!" The two continued to argue till finally, after Kurama and Botan finished setting the VCR, the tape began to play. (*The screen went like that tape about Yukina, I don't feel like describing that whole scene cuz I laughed my butt the whole time). Then Koema began to speak.  
  
"Hello Yuromeshi team. I hope these last few weeks of peace and tranquility has been pleasant. To get down to the chase, I have a new mission for you. We here in spirit world have just received word that a human child was kidnapped." Yusuke interjects "So kids get kidnapped everyday I don't see why this is so important." "You all are probably thinking so what the big deal, well I'll tell you the child was kidnapped by a demon called Sijeto. Sijeto, is a lower class demon working for Zansugi, the shadow demon. Our inside sources tell us, that Zansugi ordered the kidnapping as a means to draw in the legendary kitsune, Hirayah, whom was told to have died 14 years ago." Unknown to the others except Hiei, Kurama was taking that last part alittle hard. 'Hirayah is dead! No, no this can't be. She couldn't have died so easy. She can't be..' "Your mission is to rescue the child from Zansugi and defeat him and Sijeto. The child's name is Ryoto Hi'anto( just so you know I am making up these names). I must also warn to beware of the child's older sister Kiran Hi'anto. She has a very strange aura about her. We believe she has gone to rescue her brother also. To identify her, Ryoto, Sijeto, and Zansugi I have sent pictures in the envelope with the tape. The child's current location is in Kyoto at one of the ancient shrines with Zansugi and Sijeto, you can count on there being lackies to try and stop you. Good luck and be safe." The tape ended.  
  
Boton opened the envelope revealing four pictures, a compass, and a note, the first picture was that of a small boy. He had short slightly wavy blue hair and hazel eyes. His face had freckles and a small scar on his right cheek. The second picture was of Sijeto, he had long pointed ears, and his body was that of half goat and half gorilla. He had bloody red eyes and sharp pointed teeth. "Ewwww, what let that thing out of the freak show!?" Kuwabara screeched. "No Joke! He looks like his mom had an affair with someone from Planet of the Apes and goat!" Yusuke said. Going to the next picture it was of Zansugi. All you really saw was a shadow except this shadow has claws and white eyes, he was very creepy looking. Shuddering Boton flipped to the last picture. There was a girl with long wavy bluish black hair that curled at the tips. She had icy hazel green eyes, thick dark eyelashes and a few freckles just above her nose. She had a perfect little nose and her lips were nice in size and shape and they were a light strawberry color. She wore a school uniform and didn't look older than 14. "Hey! This babe is HOT!" "Gotta agree with you on that one Kuwabara. She is a looker." Hiei just snorted. Boton just nodded her head. Kurama looked at the picture with fasniation. The girl was beautiful. And for some unknown reason she seemed so familiar even though he didn't know her." Well the note says, here is a shadow demon locator. You'll need it to find Zansugi." Boton said. Yusuke stood and headed to the phone. "Hey what are you doing?" "I'm calling Kayko. She has to know so she can make us an excuse dummy." "I'm not a dummy!" "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" "Yes you are!" That went on for minutes. Then every one decided to head home to pack for Kyoto.  
  
As Kurama was making his way back to his home, he could have sworn he felt Hirayah's presence. When he turn his head in the direction of the source he saw a glimpse of the girl from the picture, but when he blinked she was no longer there and Hirayah's presence what gone. Kurama was now confused. His head hurt way too much to try to come up with a reason for what just happened so he continued home making a mental note to figure it out later. ************************************************************************  
  
I know it's been a while since I updated. But I did! I have been working hard this summer. Updates might be a little slow and long because as we all know the most dreaded thing is about to happen. SCHOOL. I mean nothing personal or anything but school sucks because of homework and test. But hey I have only this year left so!!! Hope every one enjoys the rest of their summer and for those who have already started school, I pray your year is great. And to all those who just graduated this year CONGRATS and to those who will this year all of us 04's we are the bomb baby!!!! And thanks to those who have read and review. And to all the publish writers of fanfiction cuz I enjoy your stories a lot.  
  
Well Love, Peace and Chicken Grease! See you later Fanfiction cowboys! Jess B. Cuz 


	5. Icy hazel green eyes with determination

Hey there!!! I know I am so slow with updating but I have classes for work and then I got stuff for school like senior pictures and science club and school in general. I will continue to update on the story though the updates will be slow. Again thanx to those who have reviewed and like what they are reading. Again I don't own Kurama or any Yu Yu Hakasho character. I do own Hirayah, Sijeto, Zansugi, Ryoto Hi'anto, and Kiran Hi'anto cuz those are character I made up. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Last time****  
  
As Kurama was making his way back to his home, he could have sworn he felt Hirayah's presence. When he turn his head in the direction of the source he saw a glimpse of the girl from the picture, but when he blinked she was no longer there and Hirayah's presence what gone. Kurama was now confused. His head hurt way too much to try to come up with a reason for what just happened so he continued home making a mental note to figure it out later.  
  
Mates for Life  
  
Chapter 5  
Icy Hazel Green eyes with determination  
  
It was around 9 in the morning when the Yuromeshi team got on the bus  
to Kyoto. Through the next few hours, there went 15 arguments, 32  
complaints, 3 bathroom breaks, and 2 food stops. It was 4 o'clock when they finally arrived. Kyoto was indeed a spirit filled place. Most of the people gave off some weird auras, but Boton assured that they were of no threat. After checking into a hotel, they went out to explore. Kuwabara stopped in one of the gift shops to get his sister, Yukina, and something for Keiko, all the while saying Yusuke was bad for not thinking of getting  
his girl friend a gift, starting an argument.  
  
After 2 hours of walking the group stopped for dinner. "We haven't ran into any trouble yet, that must be a good sign don't you guys think?" Boton asked. "Yeah, but you can bet we will sooner or later, not that I would mind. Kicking someone's butt will be fun." Yusuke said. The conversation continued unknown to Kurama who was lost in his own thoughts. 'That girl yesterday. She looked just like the girl from the picture. But when I blinked she was gone. Could she posses powers?' He glanced around the room. Some of the people were ordinary humans and some were demons in disguise. He made a mental note to say something to Yusuke and Kuwabara. He excused himself, to go to the bathroom. He reached the door down the hall when he felt a weird presence. It beckoned him to come. Walking back out of the hall he glanced at his table and saw that none of the others felt it. Not even Hiei. He was too busy arguing with Kuwabara. He decided to follow the presence.  
  
He ran through the streets of Kyoto till he came to a deserted park. In the middle stood a figure in the night. The cloud that had covered the moon moved and the moonlight bathed the figure. The figure was definitely female. Her Bluish black hair swayed around her. She skirt swirled in the wind. She just stood there with her back turned to Kurama. As he approached her icy, seductive voice filled the air just for the two to hear. "Stay where you are. Don't move." Kurama stopped. Before he could open his mouth a demon came from nowhere and was about to attack him. The demon never reached him. In one quick move the girl had killed the demon. Kurama stood with wide eyes. 'She is fast. I didn't even see what she did.' Her back remain turned to Kurama. She turned around slowly and her hair moved with her and the passing breeze. The icy hazel green eyes were large and her lashes thick. Her soft, creamy skin against the light made her look almost angelic. She was beautiful. Yet she seemed so familiar. His eyes and thoughts went back to her eyes. They were completely empty of any human like emotion except one. Determination. "Stay out of my way. If you get in my way I will kill you." Kurama having gotten over all shock finally spoke. "Who are you? You look human but act demon. You have a human like aura but it also flares differently. What are you?" "I am.." "You are?" "I am what I am. It is none of your business. Here me out. I will kill Sijeto. You or your friends get in my way I will kill you all as well." The wind blew causing the fallen cherry blooms to create a cover and when the wind stopped and the blossoms fell she was gone.  
  
Kurama stood there staring at the spot the girl had been at. A few minutes later Hiei appeared and behind him Yusuke and the others followed. "What happened Kurama?!" Hiei demanded "Yeah Kurama why did you leave the restaurant?" Kurama didn't answer. Hiei couldn't read his thoughts. Inside Kurama's clouded head was the picture of two beautiful icy hazel green eyes full of complete nothingness except for the determination to being the one who gets her brother back.  
  
Yes I know its been away but school totally kicks my butt! I have all these projects and I have to work and all so it takes up my writing time. But now I am sitting down for a day listening to Basement Jaxx's Rooty CD and chillin' to get yall beautiful readers an update. Hope yall enjoyed and please leave a review with some ideas, cuz now I am stumped on how I should make the next few chapters. Possible visitors in the next chapter is Keiko and Yukina cuz I feel like they deserve a small part as well as Kuwabara's sister. TATA!  
  
Jess B. Cuz 


	6. Kurama’s musings and The enemy knows wha...

Yeah I know its been a while since I last updated but with sats, work, and school. It doesn't leave much free time to do anything. But I feel that I owe some readers a another chapter so what better way to fulfill that by not reading the book I was suppose to have read for class by tomorrow morning and make another chapter. The stupid book looked to boring anyways so I probably wouldn't have made it past the first 10 pages. Enjoy and review!  
  
I don't own Kurama(God I wouldn't mind though)or any of the other characters of Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Hirayah, Sijeto, Zansugi, Ryoto Hi'anto, and Kiran Hi'anto cuz those are character I made up.  
  
LAST TIME**  
  
"Who are you? You look human but act demon. You have a human like aura but it also flares differently. What are you?" "I am...." "You are?" "I am what I am. It is none of your business. Here me out. I will kill Sijeto. You or your friends get in my way I will kill you all as well." The wind blew causing the fallen cherry blooms to create a cover and when the wind stopped and the blossoms fell she was gone.  
  
Kurama stood there staring at the spot the girl had been at. A few minutes later Hiei appeared and behind him Yusuke and the others followed. "What happened Kurama?!" Hiei demanded "Yeah Kurama why did you leave the restaurant?" Kurama didn't answer. Hiei couldn't read his thoughts. Inside Kurama's clouded head was the picture of two beautiful icy hazel green eyes full of complete nothingness except for the determination to being the one who gets her brother back.  
  
Mates for life Chapter 6  
Kurama's musings and The enemy knows what?  
  
It was late that night after Kurama's confrontation with Kiran. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. It baffled him to on ends that this, this girl or whatever evaded his every thought. Not only could he not understand it but also the very idea that he was attracted to this icy enigma made it even worse to handle. Never had he had the slightest interest in a girl in his whole human life. The only person he could remember having any emotion for was Hirayah, but he hadn't seen her since his death. That was another thing that baffled him. For last month or so was, he was haunted with various memories of Hirayah. At first they were small little boring memories, then as time went on, they had become more sexual and he felt himself respond to it. As he continued to walk home, he failed to sense the presents of someone following him. Not only did his thoughts keep him distracted but also he was nearly run over twice in 5 minutes! He knew he had to think of something else. The more he thought of Hirayah the more out of it he became. This definitely didn't suit him. His thoughts soon strayed to the cold Kiran. He was positive that she wasn't completely human. She gave off this aura that... he couldn't describe it. It felt like Hirayah's but it was somewhat different. The more he thought about it they were somewhat alike. Both seem to be cold hearted, determined, and both seem to catch his attention without trying. His train of thought soon took over again and he didn't realize that he had passed his house. Kurama backtracked and went to the doorstep. He then felt the presence that he wasn't alone. When he turned around the feeling disappeared. He shrugged it off presuming it must be Hiei. Closing the door, he headed up to his room to pack and head to bed.  
  
*Else Where*  
  
"Our you sure he didn't see you." A dark, deep voice came from a shadow. "I am most positive. He was in deep thought." A nasal voice replied. "Good, did you scope the others as well?" "Yes my lord. However the Koorime wasn't easily to spy on. He nearly had me. The others won't be of any problem. For the most part they are all human except the Koorime.(He don't know that Kurama isn't completely human) The spirit detective and his idiot friend will easily fall." "Hmmm. What of the girl? Has she taken the bait?" "Yes my lord. She is on her way as we speak. If she is as great as you said why would she come after a human brat?" "Because, once something belongs to her, she stops at nothing to keep it or get it back. No leave me and feed the child. A dead kid won't insure she comes." "Yes Sir!" The nasal voice disappears. The voice in the shadow remains. He holds out a dark hand and in his palm his reveals hologram globe. In the globe, is a picture of a blond kitsune with icy blue eyes. Then the hologram fades and a picture of a beautiful girl with bluish black hair and icy hazel green eyes appears. The shadow grins. Soon, my dear. Soon. You will be mine Hirayah.  
  
The sounds of a child sobbing could be heard even though the door was closed. The nasal voiced being opened the door and scanned the room. His eyes found the crying child huddled in a corner. The nasal voiced snorted at the weakness the child displayed and placed the food on the ground and slid it towards the child. "EAT BRAT!" The child looked up at the being. His face and eyes were red. His cheeks were stained with tears. He began to shout. "I WANT MY SISTER! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANT MY SISTER!" He kept shouting till he was abruptly shut up by a hand smacking him in the face. "SILENCE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WEAK WORM!" The child shut up but continued to cry. "YOU WILL SEE YOUR SISTER SOON ENOUGH, BUT I DOUBT YOU WILL LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO ENJOY IT!" The being left and locked the door behind him leaving the sobbing child and the tray of food behind.  
  
Finally I have finished. I had most of this done but School got in the way and I never finished. I thought no one wanted it to be completed so I didn't think to finish till I checked my mail and found some great reviews!  
So I will try to finish this story with whatever time I get. But I can't guarantee any days yet. I work all the time and my next 3 months are going to be swamped. I have to help set up a dance cuz I'm on dance committee. I have prom, a wedding to attend(Hi aunt Tina!) finals, and graduation to think of. Also as a graduation gift I get to go to Hershey Penn. To get a chocolate spa treatment! GOD I WILL BE AS BIG AS A WHALE WHEN I GET BACK! Then I have some family issues to deal with so bare with me. I haven't forgot the story it's just that there are somethings that are a little on the more important side. So thanks to all whom have put up with my laziness and stuff. Now I gotta split! R&R!  
  
Jess B. Cuz or AKA Jadakyss! 


	7. Genkai shows and more

OMG I am soo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I did get some good feedback though. Lately ive been busy with college and LPU that I haven't had the chance to write anything. Well guess what? IM BACK! Now updating will be tough til dec 15 but hey that isn't too long. By the way everyone go out and by Linkin Park and Jay-Z's Collision Course CD/DVD. It is sooo cool. Thanks to those who have been waiting ever so patiently for a new chapter. By the way the recaps help me remember where I left off.

R&R.

Ja ne!

Last time

"Are you sure he didn't see you." A dark, deep voice came from a shadow.

"I am most positive. He was in deep thought." A nasal voice replied.

"Good, did you scope the others as well?"

"Yes my lord. However the Koorime wasn't easily to spy on. He nearly had me. The others won't be of any problem. For the most part they are all human except the Koorime.(He don't know that Kurama isn't completely human) The spirit detective and his idiot friend will easily fall."

"Hmmm. What of the girl? Has she taken the bait?"

"Yes my lord. She is on her way as we speak. If she is as great as you said why would she come after a human brat?"

"Because, once something belongs to her, she stops at nothing to keep it or get it back. No leave me and feed the child. A dead kid won't insure she comes."

"Yes Sir!" The nasal voice disappears. The voice in the shadow remains. He holds out a dark hand and in his palm his reveals hologram globe. In the globe, is a picture of a blond kitsune with icy blue eyes. Then the hologram fades and a picture of a beautiful girl with bluish black hair and icy hazel green eyes appears. The shadow grins. Soon, my dear. Soon. You will be mine Hirayah.

The sounds of a child sobbing could be heard even though the door was closed. The nasal voiced being opened the door and scanned the room. His eyes found the crying child huddled in a corner. The nasal voiced snorted at the weakness the child displayed and placed the food on the ground and slid it towards the child.

"EAT BRAT!" The child looked up at the being. His face and eyes were red. His cheeks were stained with tears. He began to shout.

"I WANT MY SISTER! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANT MY SISTER!" He kept shouting till he was abruptly shut up by a hand smacking him in the face.

"SILENCE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WEAK WORM!" The child shut up but continued to cry. "YOU WILL SEE YOUR SISTER SOON ENOUGH, BUT I DOUBT YOU WILL LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO ENJOY IT!" The being left and locked the door behind him leaving the sobbing child and the tray of food behind.

Mates for life 7

Genkai shows and more

It was blazing, as the gang continued to search the city for any clues to the girl, Zansugi, or Sijeto. So far they had not lucky and it was starting to effect the team greatly.

"Come on! This is sooo pointless! We haven't found anything yet!" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah Botan, Koema said this thing would track this Zansugi guy but it hasn't once even lit up!" Yusuke replied.

"We have to keep searching you guys. That poor child needs our help, and we probably will get close real soon." Botan countered back. She was trying her hardest to keep up the moral but even she was feeling ready to give up. She then continued. "I wish Genki was here, atleast she would be able to help us with here."

"Well then be grateful that Kayko called me, or else I wouldn't be here." the group turned to the voice. There stood Genkai with Kayko and Yukina.

"Okay, Genkai I can understand but Kayko what are you doing here?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yeah and you too Yukina" came Kuwabara.

"Funny thing happened. The school got closed for the week for termites. So I figured hey lets check on the guys with Genki." Kayko answered.

"I happened to be visiting Master Genki when I heard of your mission and decided to lend a hand if someone were to get injured." Yukina confessed.

"Wait, if you two are here then that means…""That's right baby brother, Im here to make sure you don't make an ass of yourself." Kuwabara turned to see that Shizuru was behind him.

"Well it seems our group just got bigger meaning we can cover more ground." Kurama said.

"Feh, whatever. I don't feel like babysitting." Hiei interjected while eyeing Kuwabara, how was holding on to Yukina's hands making love declarations to her. "On second thought, I'll take the dimwit and Genkai can watch Yukina. I wouldn't trust him to NOT get himself in trouble."

"Hey WHAT WAS THAT SHORTY?!"

"You heard me moron."

"Why I ought to!"

Kuwabara went to take a swing at Hiei but missed and ended up falling into a fountain that happened to be conveniently next to Hiei.

Kurama smiled at the sight of Hiei and Kuwabara. 'They most certainly need to work on their attitudes, if Kuwabara is to marry Yukina.'

'Over my dead body kitsune!' Hiei voiced through thought. Leave it to him to pry into someones thoughts.

'I wonder where Kiran is?' Kurama looked to the sky unaware that Icy green eyes stared at him and his friends from afar.

"Soon, my beloved, soon."

Well that's all folks till I come up with something else. I tend to keep the chapters short so that maybe I can stretch this to 10 chapters if I do that then I will shrink it to 5 and create a sequel. Hmmmm, that has my cauldron brewing…

Jess b. cuz!


	8. Authors Notes groansi know i know

To all my readers,

i know i havent been much of an author. I am planning to redo all of the chapters, merging and adding here and there before i continue to update the story. Please give me some time seeing as I am in college 3 days a week straight and i do work everyday. I promise that hopefully the new stuff will be well worth the wait.

btw, i have also changed my User name from Jess B. Cuz to Kiwadoi San.

laters

Kiwadoi San


End file.
